


Strange Love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Author is bad at summarys, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mute Frisk, Possessive Sans, Reader has a brother in a psyche ward, Reader has hacking skills, Reader has slight Tourette's and Schizophrenia, Uncle Sans, might get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a bad habit of getting into trouble and stealing things, as well as hacking into sites and causing havoc for the fun of it. You work at a local clothing store and ever since the monsters came over ground more and more have been coming into the shop. A certain group with a pun loving skeleton comes in and has an interest in you. You go to visit your brother in the Ebott Asylum on a regular basis as well as the other kids to try and cheer them up. You had no idea how possessive sans could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, so thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you again.

"No, no, no!" You scream at your laptop as a notification pops up. How could you have been so stupid, you thought to yourself. You had forgotten to cover your tracks. You read the notification over again wondering how much trouble you would be in now.   
'Our computer system has been tracking unauthorized breaching in our system that has been linked back to your computer. We ask that you stop this activity immediately or the police will be involved.' You sighed, that wasn't that bad. A groan in frustration erupted from you as you had been working on hacking into that system for days and just when you were close they caught on. You ran a hand through your hair and closed the laptop. It would be getting late soon, you had to get to the Asylum before it closed.   
You grabbed your keys and walked out the door to your car and headed off toward the ward and made it in time. You quickly ran inside to which the nurses greeted you. Looking around, the nurses were tending to the patients in the lounge area.  
"__! There you are!" A woman ran up to you, grabbing your hand and pulling you toward a hallway of rooms. "I was afraid you weren't coming, they have all been waiting on you. Miles is going crazy." Miles is your brother, he has Schizophrenia as well as Tourette's in a severe case and was admitted to the Asylum after he had attempted to stab your step dad for talking rudely to you.   
You hurried down the hallway to your brothers cell. The place was relatively clean and nice, which you were grateful for. As you passed each cell you took into account how different they looked based on the patients personality and reason for being admitted. You neared his cell and screaming could be heard.  
"They took her didn't they?!" That was Miles alright. "Why are you lying to me!"  
"I'm not lying, she's just a little late. Who do you think took her?" A female voice was heard.  
"The creatures." His voice grew dark.  
"You mean the monsters that recently surfaced?" You cringed as you heard it, despite the hate for the monsters that recently surfaced, you had liked them. They were always nice to you and weren't rude when they came into your work place.   
"No, they wouldn't hurt her. I'm talking about him." You could heard a startled shuffle and assumed he had pointed to some direction.   
"Miles I'm sure they didn't- oh! Look there she is!" You had just arrived slightly panting and a force collided with you. Almost knocking you down, you look down to see Miles was hugging you very tightly. You bent down to his level to calm him, wiping his wet cheeks.   
"I'm sorry buddy, I got wrapped up in something." You hugged him tightly. "I'm still here."  
"He doesn't like you." You were confused at first. His arm twitched, and he pulled away. "The ram creature doesn't like you, he doesn't like that you come here." You paled a bit when he mentioned the ram creature. As a kid you and him would constantly see shadows of a ram creature following you. You still saw it, when he wasn't visiting your brother. Your leg suddenly kicked, you tried to subside the twitch.   
"I know he doesn't, but I'm not going to leave you." He smiled slightly. He was still just a kid, a 13 year old kid. You were 19, but as kids you always played together and were very close. His arms hung around you once again.  
"Why can't I just live with you? The creatures always find me here, they give me nightmares and hurt me." You tensed a bit at hearing this.   
"I really wish you could bud, but you need to stay here for a little while longer." He looked at the ground, blank expression.   
"Can you stay here with me for tonight then?" You looked up to the nurses who were standing there, not really sure if it was allowed. They looked at each other, seeming to agree.   
"I suppose," one female spoke up, "that they can stay for tonight." She smiled as she saw the big grin on Mile's face grow. You smiled big as well, you loved your little brother and you would do anything to keep him safe. You stood back up and grabbed his hand.   
"What do you say we go visit the others?" You smiled, the others woukd be happy at your staying over. You had to leave tomorrow for work though, so you had to keep that in mind. Tomorrow would be interesting.


	2. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going ahead and updating this today because I just can't wait, but I honestly didn't expect anyone to read it none the less like it, so this has made me pretty happy. Thank you everyone reading.

You woke up around midnight to the sound of chains rattling. You looked down to see Miles snuggled into your side, just like how he used to when he was a baby. It always calmed his nightmares. You had to sleep in the same bed when he was born because your parents never got along very well so it was dangerous for him to be with them. The rattling grew louder, closer as you sat up slightly to get a better look at the door. Miles stirred beside you. You wondered where the sound was coming from, as far as you knew they didn't use chains here. A flash occurred and the ram creature was standing in the doorway. Despite the locked cell barred door the creature had no trouble getting in. Your eyes widened and your grip on Miles tightened. He must have noticed something was wrong with you because the next second Miles was clinging protectively to you.  
"W-what is he doing here?" The ram creature stood in the door way, just staring. Suddenly a deep voice filled the cell, booming and echoing off of the walls and reverberating out into the hallway.  
"You." He pointed at Miles, deep voice filled with malice. You both clung to each other, as he continued to speak. "You can never escape." His piercing red eyes gazed over to you. "You will never win." Dark tendrils of fog seeped out from under his cloak as he drew closer. The sounds grew louder as his growls filled the chamber, chains filed out from the wall clasping you and your brothers wrists. Trying to break free, the chains rubbed your wrists and they started to bleed. These hallucinations have gone out of hand, for years you and Miles have been affected by this stupid ram but now it's gotten worse, like he won't let you leave.  
It broke your heart to see Miles in such pain as his wrists started to bleed as well. You felt your heart jump as fear and panic released at full force once the ram had approached you. His heavy breathing with a growl in the back of his throat made you and Miles grow pale. You two were frozen in place.  
"You cannot escape your reality much longer," he placed his claw on your face, drawing a little blood. "I will come to claim you." He dissipated into fog that seemed to disappear with him. You looked to Miles who was still frozen, the next thing you knew he had collapsed into your side crying. You shushed him and stroked his hair in an effort to calm him down. You noticed something red on your hand, your hand immediately went to your face where you found a slight indent with liquid pooling out. Your eyes moved to your wrists, they were bloody and bruised. The same must have been for Miles and the pain suddenly hit you as the shock worse off. Tears weld in your eyes as you thought. His wounds have never stayed, after all the times he has hurt you or miles his inflictions have disappeared with him. This must be what he was talking about, their reality.  
The rest of the night you wouldn't sleep, neither would Miles so the both of you laid down and talked till the nurses came and unlocked the cells. Looking at the time you realized you only has an hour before your shift at the clothes store started.  
"Hey Miles, I gotta run off to work, I'll come back and visit after work okay?" He sniffled a little but smiled and nodded. Bidding your farewells to Miles, the nurses, and the other kids, you headed out to your car and carefully drove home. It would have been a lie to say that you were completely fine after such an event like that. Especially after having to go into detail when the nurses came, they panicked and thought that Miles had a relapse and tried to stab you. Which made him mad, of course, because he'd never hurt you. You signed as you climbed out of your car and into the house to take a quick shower before work.  
You arrived at work with a minute to spare, stationing yourself at your post you caught a glance at yourself in the mirror. Oh man, you looked like a wreck. You had dark circles under your eyes, which were a little red and puffy from crying last night. You tried your best to cover the fresh scratch with makeup but couldn't do much or you'd irritated it even more. You wore long sleeves, despite the warm weather, to try and cover the chain marks on your wrists. Suddenly a loud voice startled you, knocking you into a wall despite the voice being at the front of the store.  
"Greetings! It is I, the Great Papyrus, and I wish to aquire clothes for this tiny human!" He screamed gesturing to a little kid beside him, with what looked like a flower pot in their hands. They were wearing a stripped sweater that was a little torn and stained with dirt and blood? You weren't sure. The source of the voice was a tall skeleton, Papyrus, you assumed. He had another accompaniment, a shorter skeleton that always seemed to have a smile plastered to his face. He looked over your way and caught your gaze. You hesitantly smiled back and walked over to greet the new customers. "Hello, welcome to the shop, my name is ____, and I will be helping you today." You smiled, still shaken up. The smaller skeleton eyed you with a look you couldn't place. Was it worry, or concern? You hardly knew the guy! You focused on the taller one, Papyrus, who seemed to be excitedly waiting. "Hello ___! The tiny human needs assistance picking out new clothes!" You drew your attention to the adorable little kid beside him. They looked about Miles age, give or take a year or two. The child was holding a flower pot with a golden flower that had a face. Let's just say he did not look happy. A deeper voice sounded causing you to snap back in fear before realizing the voice belonged to someone else and wasn't as deep. "Whoa, sorry there bud, didn't mean to startle you, just saying their name is Frisk, and that creature right there is Flowey. Looks like we got a jumpy one." His smile never left but his eyes seemed to convey confusion as he nudged Frisk beside him who giggled as the flower crossed his arms and groaned. "S-sorry, I'll help you right away." You smiled politely and lead frisk to the children's clothes section. Papyrus and the other skeleton followed suit. "By the way," he made sure to make sure you saw him before speaking. "The names Sans." He winked and held out his hand. You had a funny feeling about this but went ahead and shook his hand. Your suspicions were confirmed when a deflating noise could be heard as Frisk giggled, Flowey groaned again and Papyrus screamed out in rage. Sans had the same stupid grin as he continued talking. "Ah, the old whoopie cusion in the hand trick, a classic." You tried to hold back a smile but failed as he shot you another wink. You shook your head while smiling. "Let's just get Frisk some clothes." He seemed to take the positive reaction and pushed his hands in his jacket pockets. After about an hour, you and frisk had picked out a few different clothing articles while Sans and Papyrus were goofing off in the next few isles. It was difficult communicating with Frisk as they couldn't speak and you've never taken a sign language class in your life, but Flowey decided to help you by translating, he mumbled something about it going faster this way. But eventually you had rung up their clothes and Papyrus paid while Sans stood there looking at you. You smiled at frisk and ruffled their hair as you handed Papyrus the bag. You even tried to say bye to Flowey but he was having none of it. Frisk giggled at his antics and Sans just looked at you. Usually people would find that weird but you didn't really care. They walked torward the door as you bid farewell again and wished them a good day. "See ya around kid." Sans stated as they walked out. They were nice, you hoped to see them around somewhere again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter that I hope you guys like, I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you are enjoying it. Have a lovely day :)

You couldn't think straight. You were losing your mind and there was nothing you could do. You stared at the computer screen stumped as your hacking software couldn't get through the back door of a system. You were just staring at the screen waiting for a different outcome by the same actions. The exact definition for insanity, and it was being executed right in your living room. Sighing, you stood up, closed the laptop and slipped on your black coat. Your head jerked to the right as you checked the time, it would be dark soon. You had already been to the asylum where you spent more time with Miles and the other children. It was always fun and it seemed to take their minds off of why they were there. Quickly passing a mirror, your eyes caught a glimpse of a dark figure in the kitchen but was gone just as quick as it came. Deciding it wasn't worth your energy, you quickly stepped toward the door and opened it to revel a sun that was close to the horizon. You'd better make this a quick walk. Grabbing your keys, you locked the door behind you, making sure you still had the keys and your phone. A little walk would clear your head, right? You walked along the sidewalk of your block and and a few more blocks down when you turned a corner and spotted a lone hot dog stand. The figure, which looked vaguely familiar, had their feet up on the table and was leaning back with their hands behind their head, appearing to be sleeping. As you drew closer you recognized the sillouet as Sans. A smile tugged at your lips as you remembered the encounter. It was only a few days ago, maybe he still remembers you. You approached the stand, as you drew closer he opened one eye and noticed it was you instantly. He regained his composure a little quickly and shot a forever present grin your way. Standing in front of the little stand you smiled back. "Heya kid, what are you out so late for?" He wondered.  
"Just out on a walk to clear my head." You answered vaguely. He closed his eyes and nodded. "So why are you running a hot dog stand so late?" You suppressed a giggle, he must have noticed. "Just tryin' to run a business here." He winked at you. You couldn't hold in your giggle this time, he seemed proud that he made you laugh. He seemed lost in his thoughts and had a dusting of blue on his cheeks. Wait, what? What does that even mean? Eh, probably nothing. You felt something behind you, almost like someone had bumped into you, just barely. You visibly tensed and jumped a bit. Looking back behind you, you caught a glimpse of a dark figure in black passing behind you. You calmed a little, just assuming someone had ran into you. Not wanting to be rude, you mumbled an apology to the person. You looked back at Sans, who now has a very confused expression. You suddenly felt self conscious. "What?" You questioned.  
"Um, kid, who were you talking to? Are you alright?" He rubbed his hand on the back of his skull. You stiffened, the realization dawning on you that that person could have been another one of your hallucinations.  
"W-was there not a person that just passed behind me?" He seemed a little frightened.  
"No, there wasn't, are you okay there?" You decided to play it off as lack of sleep.  
"Yeah I'm fine, I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately, so I must be really tired." You offered a small laugh to break the tension. He didn't seem to fully accept it but went along with it none the less. He seemed to understand the lack of sleep part anyways. You checked your phone, the sky was already dark, but you wanted to go grab something from a near by convenient store. The store would still be open for another hour so you had time. Turning your attention back to Sans, you decided you better get going, although, more time out of the house was better.  
"Well it's getting late and I've got work tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to the store real quick and get something." He nodded but didn't accept your dismissal just yet.  
"It's kinda dark, the thugs will be out by now." You knew where he was going with this, and quickly checked your other pocket for something as you pulled it out he seemed a bit shocked.  
"Aw, you don't have to worry about me." You said as the steel of the knife glinted in the street lamp. "I'm more likely to be the one mugging people than they are me." He seemed rather uncomfortable with this statement and you quickly pulled it off as a joke, but he didn't seem to buy that either, almost like he could see the very nature of your soul. He cleared his throat.  
"Well regardless of your weapon, how's about I tag along with you, to make sure you get everything and get home safely." He proposed. It was a charming offer, you had to admit, and it didn't seem like he'd take no for an answer so you decided, what the heck? Why not. You nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll let you tag along, but try anything and I'll take my knife out." You joked. He still didn't seem to like the sweet knife humor you were dishing out, but hey, I guess it's not for everybody. You just generally had a morbid sense of humor, maybe that's why you didn't really have many friends, but oh well, they're loss. Sans stepped out from his post and held out his arm for you to take. You giggled and took his arm in yours.  
"Oh why, don't mind if I do, I see we're going classical." This joke managed to pull a laugh out of him. You walked to the store with him the whole way with your arms linked together. He had been pulling puns out of nowhere the entire time, as you entired the store he had made the comment of "come on that one was punny!" To which you replied to him with a smack to the back of his skull. Not hard of course, that never seemed to end well. You walked over to where some of the refrigerated food was, now unattached to Sans, and picked out a few things. You were humming happily as you noticed Sans was looking at you with another look you couldn't identify. What was that? You don't think you've ever seen that before, was it admiration? You shot him a shy smile and he closed his eyes and chuckled as you continued to hum. You felt another bump against your back and another dark shadow of a figure. Without even realizing it, you mumbled another apology and quickly realized what happened. You looked back at Sans who was confused again.  
"Sorry, still tired," you tried to play it off, but it came out as more of a nervous statement. Man, now he's gonna think you're weird. You liked hanging out with him, he seemed nice. He gave you a disbelieving look but you ignored it as you started walking to another isle. Naturally he followed you, keeping his eyes on you. As you passed by and isle filled with junk you passed by a cool looking book. You picked it up and examined it. Sans looked at the book strangely, clearly not understanding what it was. The cover was a faded antique red with a black binding. It looked like something from the Victorian Era. You weren't really sure what it was either, but it sure did look cool. You opened it for further examination to find, in beautiful calligraphy letters, that the book was filled with poems. You smiled, you really wanted it, you had to take it. Sure, you had enough money for it and you could just pay for it like a normal person, but what was the fun in that? But you couldn't take it with him watching, you'd need a distraction. You had a plan you knew would work, in fact it seemed to work every time someone was with you when you tried to take something. You even did it randomly for the fun of it just to throw people off . You stared at the spot right behind him, and when he gave you a questioning look you knew it was about to work. You suppressed a smirk and even squinted a little behind him, then used a look of watered down horror and surprise. It was very subtle but be picked up on it like you knew he would. He casually glanced behind himself and you took the opportunity to rip the tag off and stuff it in your jacket. He returned his gaze, more confused than he was before and noticed you weren't holding the book anymore, but he couldn't see it still. You acted casual like nothing had happened. People normally wouldn't have picked up on this, but you could tell he wasn't buying it at all but you couldn't give up now. You had to trudge through it, the book was only like five bucks anyways. You quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the check out, he seemed flustered by this and the same blue appeared on his cheeks but could barely be seen. The cashier was a girl around your age, she was fairly pretty you had to admit. You couldn't help but stare a little, Sans must have noticed. You felt him shift in his spot a little, tightening the grip on your arm a little. This should have been weird, I mean you had only known the guy for not even a day, yet you were holding arms with him. He seemed nice and he interested you a lot, plus you didn't exactly think like a normal person. The girl looked at you and noticed you looking at her and shot you a wink. You could feel your face heat up. You didn't know what it was about her but she just drew your attention. Sans didn't like the way she was looking at you but hey, he couldn't do anything about it. Not yet at least. Wait, did you just imply that you wanted to date Sans? Well it wasn't an unlikely outcome, he was rather cute. You waved the girl bye and headed out, arm in arm with Sans again. He walked you to your house, making small talk on the way. You opened the door and bid him farewell. He spoke, but it wasn't what you were expecting.  
"Boy you are strange," he laughed a little and you didn't know whether you should be offended or not. Almost like he read your mind he continued. "I don't mean that in a bad way, you're pretty special. But you're gonna have to do better than that if you want to steal something on my watch." He winked at you and pulled the book out that you had in your jacket, or at least you thought you did. You checked and it was definitely not there. You looked up at him incredulously. "I paid for it for you." He handed the book back to you and bid a farewell and before you could comprehend what just happened he was gone. What the. He was a lot more clever than you had previously calculated. Boy was this going to be fun. You still couldn't shake that girl out of your head though, almost like she had you under a trance. You'd figure it out later though. You had work to be done, besides, it's not like you were getting any sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the updated version of the chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I had to fix it because originally in this chapter the main character got fired from their job but then i realized that the job was kind of a crucial part to the development of the story so thank you for being patient and for sticking around. Most of it should be the same but hopefully written better.

Why is this happening to you? Why are people so difficult? You thought to yourself as a woman complained about not having a certain dress in her size.   
"Are you sure you don't have any more? Can you go check in the back?" You hated when they asked this. All you were going to do was go stand in the back and check your phone. But hey, if it got you away from her then you were glad to do it. You sighed and put on a false smile.   
"I will be right back ma'am." You quickly shuffled to the back and stood in place. You breathed in and out trying to calm yourself. You pulled out your phone and to no surprise, there were no messages. You shrugged and put the phone in your pocket and figured you'd need to get back out there. You shut the door behind you and made your way to the woman. She was tapping her foot impatiently by the sunglasses stand. Exactly where you left her.   
"I'm sorry, we don't have anything in the back." She scoffed and complained some more before angrily shuffling out the door. Not even a few minutes later, the door opened causing the little bell to sound. You groaned, you were not ready to handle another one. Here goes nothing. "Hello, and welcome to the shop my name is-" you stopped once you saw who had entered. You couldn't help as a smile snuck it's way on your face. Little frisk and Sans had walked over to you. Flowey always seemed to be present wherever Frisk went, he didn't seem to like you but then again he didn't seem to like anyone. "What are you guys doing here?" Sans looked down at Frisk and ruffled thier hair.  
"The kid wanted to come down and see you, so I figured I'd take 'em." He grinned sheepishly. Frisk set Flowey down and started to sign rapidly with a huge evil grin on their face. Sans looked flustered as his cheeks took on that blue hue again. He was probably really glad you still couldn't read sign language. Flowey payed close attention to what they were signing, and decided to speak to annoy Sans who was obviously uncomfortable. Flowey started off smugly. "They said that Sans is the one who really wanted to-" he was cut short due to Sans glaring daggers at him with his eye glowing blue. Flowey shrank back and kept quiet but you got the message. You giggled at this and walked over to Sans. "Aw you wanted to see me?" His face darkened at your teasing. You giggled again and walked back over to Frisk. "So is there anything you wanted to get while you were here?" They all looked at you with a confused look. You stared to feel self conscious. "What?"   
Sans grabbed your attention. "Whoa kid, are you speaking some different language?" You were confused, you were speaking clear English. You looked over at Frisk and Flowey who looked a little frightened. You shook your head and tried to speak again. "What are you talking about?"  
"Kid, are you alright?" He looked more concerned now. Your vision started to flicker as shadowed figures loomed behind him. Your eyes widened as you backed away. Instinctively Sans tried to move forward, bringing the shadows with him causing you to back away even more. He stopped, looking extremely confused and worried. A minute passed, the shadows started to fade, you could hear the world around you again and you could now comprehend what happened. You didn't know if you could speak again but you had to try. "S-sans?" His eyes widened as he stepped closer. He wasn't really giving you a clear sign that he understood you. "Are you alright? What happened?" You stepped closer to him, you looked down at frisk and shot then a reassuring smile. "Uh nothing is wrong, I don't know what happened there," you lied. He shot you a disbelieving look but dropped it because frisk was there. Frisk came over to you and hugged your legs, it was cute because they were so short. It reminded you of Miles. Sans walked over to the children's section and picked out a few shirts in frisks size. "Hey kid, what do you think of these? Wanna try them on?" His face held a suggestive smile and frisk beamed. They picked Flowey up and ran over to the changing room, you followed and arranged a dressing room for them and smiled as they went in, leaving Flowey outside the room on a chair. He didn't seem to mind. While frisk was in the room Sans pulled you to the side, you knew this was coming at some point.   
"What really happened out there?" His grin faltered slightly. You shifted in your spot, bit your lip and looked down. You didn't know how to explain it, much less you didn't want him to leave like the rest. You took a deep breath and sighed. "It's just something I have that I have to deal with, it's nothing big. In fact it's very mild." You stated. He softened his gaze. "What do you have."   
You were still looking anywhere but at him. He put his hand under your chin and directed your head to look up at him. "I-, it's called Schizophrenia, but like I said it's a very mild case, just some hallucinations." You tried to reassure him, he seemed to relax a little. He was about to continue when the dressing room door opened, you had the urge to kick your leg, but you decided now was not the appropriate time. Remembering what they had taught you in your therapy session, you scratched your arm to satisfy the kicking urge for now. Frisk came out holding two of the shirts Sans had picked out and went over to him. "You like these buddy?" Sans smile was back. They nodded and went to pick up Flowey. You lead them to the check out register and rung up the shirts. Sans paid and held onto the bag. He suddenly seemed nervous, which was unlike his usual demeanor.   
"Hey, uh, would you consider us friends?" Friends? You hadn't really thought about it, you had only talked to him about three times but you two seemed to click together really well. It would be nice to have friends for a change. Why not. You nodded. "Yeah, probably." Probably? Did you really say probably? Even so, he seemed to relax a little as he pulled out his phone. "Well then friends should exchange numbers right?" His smile widened. You laughed and took out your phone and swapped them. You plugged in your number in his phone and handed it back to him. He handed your phone back and you smiled. New friends, yay. "Well I'll see ya around," he gave a small salute before exiting, frisk gave a small wave making sure you were still alright. You smiled to yourself, you may have had three hours before you could leave work but you had made a new friend. It's about time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story, thank you all for reading <3

A few days have passed since Frisk and Sans came around to your shop. Although the you and Sans have been texting non stop. It was great, you didn't feel lonely anymore. Your phone finally had another use other than to take up space. Even being stuck at work for another hour didn't suck as bad now that you had sans to talk to. He had stopped replying about fifteen minutes ago, which allowed the feeling of loneliness creep back in. You sighed, he's probably just bust but you couldn't help your thoughts that were running rampant through your head. What if he didn't like you anymore? What if you had annoyed him? Maybe it was for the better anyways. You were pulled out of your thoughts when the little bell chimed signaling another customer. You looked up to see the skeleton you've grown so find of seeing. A big smile found its way into your face as he walked over to you. "Someone looks happy," he teased. You felt your face heat up slightly but forced it down. "Well Ive been stuck here all day dealing with insufferable woman complaining about not having their size," despite complaining, the smile never left your face. Sans looked at the clock. "When do ya get off?" He asked. Your eyes shifted to the wall where the digital clock rested. You sighed, you still had an hour. "I get off in about an hour," he looked up, deep in thought. "How about when you get off I'll take you to get some lunch?" He proposed. You nodded, that sounded great. He smiled. "Great, I'll keep you company till then." The shop today seemed rather empty, not that you were complaining. For about thirty minutes, you restocked the tables where clothing articles were scarce while sans stood around watching you. You heard the bell chime, you were enjoying the peace and not having to deal with anyone. You looked over to see the girl that had been your cashier that one night you and sans went into the convient store. You had to admit, she was strikingly beautiful and you would be lying if you said you hadn't gone to the store to see if she was working that day. She meet your gaze and seemed to recognize you. Sans recognized her too. As soon as he saw her he was over to your side in a second, which was a little odd. You honestly felt bad, because you did like sans, and you could see yourself dating him, but this girl caught your attention. You couldn't describe it, it's almost like she caught you in a trance. Sans stood closely to you, the girl noticed. Your attention was thrown back to the girl when she spoke. "Hey there doll, " you felt your face redden. "This must be fate meeting you again." She threw in a wink, you could feel sans shift beside you. You weren't dating Sans, so why did you feel the need to reassure him you weren't that interested in this girl? Without thinking, you threw your arm over sans shoulder. His cheeks turned blue again but a smug smile spread across his cheeks. The girl didn't seem effected as her eyes never left you. She was stunning, you had to admit. "I didn't even know you worked here," her voice broke through the tension. "Yeah, well I do," you sheepishly put your hand on the back of your neck. You could tell that Sans didn't like this, you didn't really think he liked you in this way but he's acting weird and a bit possessive, not that you minded of course. You had to remind yourself that you still had only half an hour before you could leave, and have lunch with sans. She made her way over to the women's shirts and started to look around. While she was taking her time you looked over at sans who was burning a hole in her back with his glare. You decided to take this opportunity. "You alright there buddy?" You asked with a smirk on your face. His glare softened immediately as he looked to you. "Yeah, I'm uh fine, " he looked away. "You seem awfully flustered around that girl." You had not anticipated this outburst. "W-what? No, no, I mean, yeah she is pretty..." You felt yourself daze off, your cheeks pink. You were brought out when you heard a sigh beside you. You panicked. "B-but hey! She'll never replace my best bud." You tightened your arm around him in a side hug. This seemed to make him smile a little more, but it quickly dissapeared when the girl called you over. You followed over to where she was, Sans close behind you. The girl had three tops draped over her arm. "Could I get a changing room please-" she stopped and looked at your name tag. "___, that's a nice name." She gave with another wink. Your face darkened as you tried to catch your words. "T-thanks." She looked at sans for a moment. "So are you two a thing or?" This question made your blood rush to your cheeks. "W-what? No, we're not- were not a thing, I'm totally available-" you looked back at sans who had a mixture of hurt and anger. Switching your gaze back to the girl you once again put your arm around sans. "No we are not dating currently." This seemed to brighten sans up a little, at the implied mention of a possible relationship with him. She shrugged, a smirk barely on her face. "I-I can show you the dressing rooms now." You let go of sans and walked towards the back where the rooms where. They both followed you closely. Upon reaching the rooms, you grabbed a marker and went to the first door, making sure the room was clear. "What is your name?" You asked casually. "Wendy." She replied. You smiled to yourself as you got lost in your thoughts. Wendy was such a pretty name, you felt your face heat up a little as you thought about how it would feel to scream it. Just behind you, sans started a coughing fit, as if he had read your thoughts. You turned around to help him immediately. "Oh my gosh, my are you?" You placed your hand on his back. He stopped after a minute and regained his composure. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." He seemed a little disappointed, but you'd have to deal with it later. You had a customer to attend to. You patted his back once again before opening the door for Wendy. She thanked you and asked you to stay near so she could ask for your opinion. Sans took this time to stand next to you and talk. He seemed nervous and upset. "So uh, how do you feel about this chick?" He asked. You didn't know how to answer, you wanted to say that you didn't like her, but something prevented you. "I-I mean she's pretty and all, she has a nice name," you blushed recalling your thought from a moment ago, sans face darkened into a glare. "But I don't think I could actually like be with her." You quickly added on. He looked at you. "How come?" He was genuinely curious. "Well, I kinda, maybe like someone else already?" It came out as more of a question than you had meant to, but it worked. Before he could question you any further, the door opened and Wendy stepped out. "How does this look darling?" You turned around to face her. Now it was your turn to choke. She was wearing a more revealing top than you thought she had picked up. Sans came up beside you, not caring about the display in front of him and places his arm around your shoulder this time. "I-it looks- great." You stammered out. He looked at the clocked and his smile grew wider. "Hey,___" sans started. You turned to face him, thankful to be looking away from her. "Your shift is over, it's time for me to take you out." You smiled as you remembered why you had been so happy in the first place. You were about to get off work, and of course hang out with sans. He started dragging you towards the break room as Wendy looked at you disappointedly. You waved goodbye to her as she gave you a wink and a smirk which caused sans to drag you away faster. He followed you into the break room and to your locker as you got out your bag and packed your stuff. "Shesh, someone is ready to leave." You chuckled. "I didn't even get to finish my customer. Amy will have to finish up." He winced as you called her "your customer" but quickly put out a response. "Well I'm pretty hungry," he laughed nervously. "Hmmm." You tapped your chin in mock thought. "I don't know, you seemed pretty jealous back there." You teased. He flustered a bit. "I was not jealous," he crossed his arms and turned his head. You giggled again which caused his to look your way and smile. "Whatever you say." You laughed again and handed him your bag. "Go wait out there for me, I need to change out of my work clothes." He nodded and headed for the door. He patiently stood outside the door waiting for you as he saw Wendy put back all three shirts she has tried on. It was strange that she didn't even buy anything. She was headed to the front entrance when she caught sight of Sans. She turned around and made her way over to him. Sans shifted uncomfortably as he held onto your bag. "What do you want." He spat at her as she approached. "what you're getting in my way of." He seemed taken aback by this abrupt answer. "___ seems like such a nice person, and if hate to see them end up with a monster like you when they could have me." She continued. Anger boiled within Sans as he heard this, she hated monsters and was trying to steal you away from him. He won't let that happen, she's in for a bad time. "Now why would she want someone with such an ugly personality?" He retorted back with a smirk. "At least I've got a pretty face." She shot back with venom dripping with every world. She started to walk back, admiring her work as sans shrank back in sudden realization. How could you like him? He didn't have skin or anything like that? What did you even think of him? Did you think he was ugly? He was snapped out of his thoughts when you out of the room, Wendy was already out of sight. He tried to put on a fake smile for you, but you caught on instantly. "Hey, what's with that sour face for?" You imitated an over exaggerated frown, you hoped to make him laugh. He chuckled a little as a small genuine smile came out. "there we go, shall we?" You held out your arm to him and his face brightened as he intertwined your arms. "We shall." Today wasn't so bad, you just hoped that tomorrow would be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in awhile but I have been a bit busy so I hope this will make up for it. Thank you for everyone who is reading and I hope you are all enjoying it. Just a little disclaimer, I know I am probably portraying these mental illnesses wrong but I am trying my best, also this probably should have been on the first chapter.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." You didn't know what to do, this hadn't happened in years. You had completely forgotten to go to the asylum yesterday, you were to busy hanging out with Sans. You felt incredibly guilty for it, your little brother was in a crumpled heap on the floor in tears. You stooped down beside him to comfort him, holding him close. "I'm so sorry Miles, I don't know what happened, it just completely slipped my mind." That sounded even worse coming out if your mouth than it did in your head. "I thought he had taken you!" He screamed, clutching onto you tightly. "I'm here, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean- didn't mean to forget..." Great, now tears were falling into your cheek. You couldn't control it, you made your little brother cry all because you had forgotten about him. No, you didn't forget, you were just distracted. "I thought he had taken you from me again, I thought you were dead, please promise me you won't ever forget about me again..." He buried his face in your shoulder. You held him tightly. "Miles... I didn't forget, I swear. I just got distracted-" "you were out with him." Miles cut you off, his crying ceased completely. "Yes, I-I was but-" "Diaboli put him up to this didn't he?" "What no! Miles, that's crazy, Sans has nothing to do with him!" "How can you be so sure? What if he's trying to lure you away from me so you forget about me, or s-so he can take you, or me! What if-" you cut his babbling short with a tight squeeze. "Miles, no one will take me from you, they can't. If they try to ill kill them myself. I-I highly doubt that Sans is connected with Diaboli, but I can't completely rule out this possibility." "Will you stay with me again tonight?" You nodded, it was the least you could do. "Of course, I'll go talk to the nurse now." You carefully got up and started to head towards the cell door. Something tugged at your sleeve, you looked back to see that Miles was holding onto the fabric. "Is something wrong?" His face looked dark, he was looking at the ground. "Would you really kill for me?" His voice bounced out of his normal range and into a deeper tone. You squatted back down and out your hands on his shoulders. "Of course I would. I've already had to do it, nothing will separate us. You're my brother, and I love you." This broke a smile on his face. "I love you too," you patted his head and walked out, leaving him to his thoughts. You indeed had to kill someone, no two people in fact, to ensure that your brother would not get separated from you. It was a long time ago, but it was ever fresh in your memories. You had to be careful, your lust to shed blood would become to powerful if you didn't pace yourself. Only when it was necessary, you kept telling yourself. Not once more. You let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding, the nurses accepted your request to spend the night again. You were lucky that this place had such caring people, you were for sure that no other place in the world would allow that to happen. You thought back to what Miles said as you got in your car to head to work. It was a slow drive, painfully slow. Could Sans really have something to do with Diaboli? You weren't sure anymore, you couldnt differentiate what was real and what wasn't anymore. That had long ago been lost to your senses. You sighed as you pulled into your parking spot at work, you ran a hand through your hair. You definitely were not prepared for today. You felt a bit more unstable than usual, you'd have to keep yourself in check. You exited the car, locked it and walked in the front door to the shop. Maria, another co-worker at the registers, waved to you. You smiled, Maria was nice; she didn't hate monsters like everyone else seemed to. "Good afternoon,____." Her cheery voice rang through out the almost empty shop space. "Good morning, Maria." "The manager has you on register duty today." You smiled, maybe it won't be so busy today. By the looks of it, the store was almost vacant. You breathed a sigh of relief, and closed your eyes for a second. "Heya." A deep voice threw you out of your calm state and made you jump. Your eyes snapped open to reveal Sans standing in front of your register. He was alone today. "Whoa, sorry there kiddo, didn't mean to scare ya." Your far was pale. "Hey, you alright buddy? You look like you've just seen a skeleton." He grinned widely. You forced a smile onto your face. His faltered slightly. "Hey, seriously, are you alright?" His expression was worried now. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I've just been thinking about a lot of things." He nodded, "what kind of things." You busied your hands by feeding the register receipt paper. "Stuff, my brother, other stuff." You cast him a side glance to see him looking at you. "You have a brother?" You nodded, eager to change the subject. "Yeah, he's about Frisks age." Your heart thumped at every piece of information you gave him about Miles, but you had to remind yourself that this information was normal. "What's his name?" You controlled your nerves as you spoke an answer. "Miles." He looked thoughtful for a moment. Your thoughts about him being connected to Diaboli only grew as he continued to ask about him. "Does he not live with you?" You shook your head, not looking at him. You finished feeding the register and moved to rearranged a cup of pens. "Where does he live then?" Without even looking at him you spat back an answer. "Why do you need to know." It came out as a statement more than a question. This caught him off guard, he stepped back a little. "What? I don't need to know, I was just wonderin', sorry to strike a nerve.." He looked down, "it's alright," you so desperately wanted to change the subject. You threw a grin on your face and turned to him, hopping to lighten the mood. "So what brings you here?" Across the store, Maria was restocking the shelves when she knocked over a box of shoes. They hit hard against the wall, causing you to jump at the suddenly noise. You didn't take your eyes off of Sans, you didn't acknowledge that the noise made you jump. Thankfully he didn't either. "I just wanted to stop by and see my favorite person," his smile was back. This tugged at your subconscious, why were you his favorite person? Is he really under the influence of Dialobi? He couldn't be right? You were just letting your paranoia get the better of you, right? Maybe. "Your favorite person? Me?" You let out a little laugh. "Hey, i's true." He shrugged and turned slightly blue. You still didn't really understand why he did that. You shrugged it off. You sent him a smile and he seemed to brighten up. You couldn't decide if you could trust him anymore, you probably shouldn't, you really shouldn't; but you were going to try anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has been a lack of updates, I've been really busy, I'll try to update more often, and also sorry this is so short but work with me here. I'm trying my best, please enjoy :)

You laid there, in silence, in darkness, waiting for sleep to overtake you. But it never did, you were so tired but you haven't been able to sleep well for a week now. You were sleeping in your own bed instead of at the asylum with Miles. As much as it pained you to not be with him, you needed to be back home. You had so much work to do, your house was quickly becoming like your emotional state, a wreck. You sighed as you rolled over and snuggled into the covers. Tomorrow was a Saturday so you could clean then. You closed your eyes and finally drifted off to sleep. 

You awoke a few hours later to a crash. You shot bolt upright and put your hand under your pillow where a knife was hidden. Just in case. You got up, knife in hand, and quietly walked to your bedroom door. Turning the handle you cautiously walked, armed, to the living room. You took out your phone and turned on the flash light. Startled you almost drop it. Your living room was trashed, tables thrown over, papers scattered. You looked around, your wall was in such a state. A message was written on it in red liquid.   
"NO ESCAPE" you knew who did this. You tried to calm your nervous state as you started to pick up the papers, your hands were shaking. This was going to be a hell of a lot more to clean up than you had wanted. This was going to take you hours, it was only three o'clock. Why has he left you that message? It has really shaken you up, you're still shaking as you manage to pick up all the papers and lay them in a neat pile on the kitchen counter. You spent the next hour picking up the floor and putting the furniture in its upright position. You turned to the bloodied wall, this was going to be a pain. You head to the bathroom to get the hydrogen peroxide and an old rag. You soak the rag in it and start to scrub at the walls. You hoped you could see sans later, maybe he could take your mind off all of this. At least for a little while.


	8. Chapter 8

Five hours. You had been cleaning your house for five hours now. You couldn't fall back asleep, not with the incident earlier. You were so tired, the dark circles under your eyes were incredibly obvious. A couple of times had occurred were you had called from exhaustion, but you reminded yourself you had to get back up. You looked over to the wall, the tacky yellow wallpaper left by the previous owner was now stained the shadow of orange. The peroxide had lifted most of the blood but the stain had already begun to set before you had a chance to work on it. And now you had a very suspicious stain on the wall, great. You sighed, exhaustion taking ahold once again as you started to fumble. You allowed yourself to collapse onto the couch. You had had enough work done around here, although the place still looked terrible, this is the best state it has been in for years. A small smile crept onto your pale face. You tested your luck and attempted to get up off of the couch, to which your legs granted permission. You warily stretched and walked to the bathroom, careful to avoid a pile of soiled towels on the floor. You had thrown up earlier, you weren't really sure why, but you figured that you'd just clean it up later. You stepped into the bathroom to be greeted by your reflection. You really choked for the person looking back surely couldn't be you. Your face was deathly pale, your eyes were blood shot and slightly sunken in followed by dark circles. Your hair was greasy and your lips were dry and cracking. A little shocked you decided now would definitely be a perfect time for a quick shower. You walked back to your room quickly to get some clothes, you decided to dress as well as you felt, which resulted in sweat pants, and old, black tee shirt, a dark jacket, and an old pair of converse. You grabbed your pile of clothes and headed back to the bathroom. You shut the door behind you and grabbed a towel and wash cloth. You stripped and stepped into the shower. You turned on the tap and let it heat up. You decided against a quick shower, you needed a longer one. Just being in the warm water made you feel better already. You breathed in deeply, trying to calm down and relax. You hardly ever relaxed, it's hard to when you have creatures at your back every day. You spent a good twenty minutes in the shower, mostly just standing in the warm water. You felt better when you got out, but you really didn't look any better. You sighed again, not really caring at this point. Your hair looked better, of course it was wet at the moment, and your face was clean and free of oil. You slipped on your clothes and headed out of the bathroom, throwing your damp towel recklessly in your room, that you just cleaned. It would be a good idea to eat something but you weren't sure if you could keep anything down so you settled for a glass of water instead. The cool liquid rushed down your dry and burning throat, cooling you down a bit. You couldn't believe how thirsty you were, you hadn't even realized it. By the fourth glass of water you had had enough. You put the glass in the sink, agreeing to just do the dishes later. You didn't have work today but you figured you might as well stop in, maybe but a few shirts if you saw any you liked. You wanted to hang out with sans today, but you also needed to remember to visit the asylum. Miles was expecting your visit. Your phone buzzed in your jacket pocket. It was just a text.   
"Hey, wanna get some lunch?" It was Sans, just the person you wanted to see. You quickly replied.   
"Sure, where at?" You still didn't feel very well but you needed something to take your mind off of everything. You were incredibly stressed out.   
"How 'bout Grillbys?" You smiled slightly.  
"Sounds great, pick me up?" You weren't entirely sure where that was.   
"Of course, wouldn't leave my favorite person to hang bone dry ;P" you couldn't believe his pun. You scoffed at your phone while you waited for him. Suddenly there was a knock on your door, you cautiously walked forward, in case it wasn't who you were expecting. You peeked out the curtained window to see sans standing there looked over his shoulder. You sighed of relief and unbolted the chain on your door. You opened it and stepped out. You smiled and waved at him.   
He smiled back, with a worried look.   
"Hey, uh, kiddo, are you alright? You don't look to hot.." Your smile faded but you fought to keep it up.   
"Oh, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night," he might have been referring to your wet and unbrushed hair. You gave up on brushing it and decided to go out like this, it's not like you cared.   
"Oh? How come?" Because a demon is running rampant in my mind and house cause chaos? Nope, try again.   
"Oh, you know, it's just one of those night," you cracked a fake smile. He seemed like he understood sleepless nights. He still had a worried look etched on his features but he seemed to get that you didn't want to talk about it. He held up his arm waiting for you to grab on. You hooked your arm through his. A thought of realization dawned on you.   
"Wait, how are we getting to Grillbys?" He smirked.   
"Like this. Hold on tight now, and close your eyes." You raised an eyebrow up at him. "Just do it." You were a little skeptical but did as you were told. You could feel the ground beneath you dissapear, as you clung onto him even tighter. He slightly chucked at this. A sense of vertigo washed over you as you waited for some sense of normalcy to come back. In a matter of seconds you could feel earth beneath you again, but you still refused to open your eyes or let go of sans. He chucked again.   
"Uh, you can let go of me now, I-I mean if you want to, that is." You opened your eyes to see that his face was covered in that blue color again. You have got to do some research on that. You still wouldn't let go of his arm, you were afraid that if you did you'd fall.   
"I'm just gonna, hang onto you for a little bit, until we sit down." You were too sick and nauseated to feel embarrassed. He, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He awkwardly let you hold on to his arm as he walked you in. He seemed very familiar with this place and every one in it. It was mostly monsters but with a few human companions there as well. He walked up to the bar where Grillby stood. The walking flame shot Sans a questioning glance while referring to you. Sans turned blue again as he shook his head. A silent conversation in which you were not a part of. You shrugged and sat down, finally letting go of sans. He sat down next to you, picking up a menu.   
"So what'll it be kiddo?" You picked up a menu and looked through the options.  
"I don't know, what do you think is good?"  
He grinned, "well I don't know about you, but French fries are always a good options. Well, until all of that grease begins to ketchup to you." He now wore a proud grin on his face while you sighed and looked away from him. Even Grillby seemed to groan that the pun. Man this was going to be a long lunch.


End file.
